Jibbs take on LadyA
by LadyJibbs
Summary: This is a collection of Lady Antebellum songs that relates to Jenny and Jethro's relationship.  Both PreSeries and During Series   Rated T to be safe
1. Love Don't Live Here Anymore

_***Love Don't Live Here Anymore~ Lady Antebellum**_

_(Jethro thinks about how Jenny leaving him has changed him but makes a surprising discovery when she shows up in DC as the director of NCIS)_

_**Well this heart of mine has been hardened like a stone**_

_**It might take some time to get back what is gone**_

_**But I'm movin' on and you don't haunt my dreams**_

_**Like you did before oh when I would curse your name**_

Jethro was sitting at his desk thinking about the things that had just happened. A member of his team had just been killed. Kate was gone. She was someone he thought of not only like a co worker but a really good friend. A lot of people were surprised that Kate was on his team. He was not known for working well with a lot of people, especially women. Some might even think of him like a chauvinist, holding the idea that women were not equal to men. Having three ex-wives didn't help the matter. The truth of the matter was, that was not the case. He actually thought that women could be good agents. One of the best agents he had ever trained was a woman. However, she was the reason he is like he is.

JENNY.

That name alone brought up many different emotions. She had been the first woman he had ever worked with at NCIS. He could still remember the day Marrow introduced him to her. Just one look at her, he knew he was in trouble. She was young, beautiful, and a red head, all he things that turned him on. However, she was stubborn, hard headed, and very determined to show that she could be a good agent, despite being a woman. She challenged him in ever way possible. Then she moved from his probie agent to his partner and their relationship changed. The attraction he felt in the beginning became harder to hide and their second night in Marseilles they made love. They worked together undercover for two more years and in that time he feel head over heals in love with her. He thought she felt the same. Then at the end of their assignment she ripped his heart out. They were supposed to come home together but she left him on a plane in Paris with nothing more than the coat he got her and a Dear John letter.

For years he would dream about her. He would dream about making love to her. They would be the most erotic, realistic dreams. They felt so real that he could feel her in the bed with him and he would reach out to hold her only to find she wasn't there. It took him years to get to the point that he wouldn't curse her name when he woke up. He even got to the point where he didn't dream about her every night. He had moved on but the pain she had caused him still affected him. He had hardened his heart to the women he worked with because there was no way he would ever allow himself to go through that again.

_**Well I heard the news that you were back in town**_

_**Just passin' through to claim your lost and found**_

_**But I'm over you and there ain't nothin' that**_

_**You could say or do to take what you did back**_

_**Well you got nerve to waltz right in**_

_**And think what's mine is yours again**_

Now he was sitting in MTAC with Marrow. He didn't understand the uneasy feelings he had sitting in this seat. He never felt this way when talking with the director but ever since he stepped foot his this room he has had a gut feeling that things were about to change. He waited patiently as Marrow watched the live footage of an ops. He listened as the people working the ops talked in a language he didn't understand and watched as the jeep they were watching travel down the road blew up. He heard everyone congratulating each other and then he heard one voice sound above all the others.

"_Good job, everyone."_

He knew that he had to be losing his mind to hear that voice now. It had to be because of the fact she has been on his mind with Kate's death. He heard Marrow talking about something but couldn't focus on the words that he was saying because he was too busying watching all the people walking by, making sure he didn't see her walk by. When he was certain that she wasn't there, he began to engage in a conversation with Marrow. They talked about Ari and Kate, and then Marrow informed him of something that he knew could have the potential to change everything. _"I have been offered a Deputy Directors job with Homeland Security."_

"_You would leave NCIS, sir."_

"_I feel it's time for a change. The Agency could use some younger blood."_

"_Who would be replacing you?" _Jethro watched as Marrow's eyes focused on him. _"Not me Sir."_

Marrow laughed. _"As much as I like you, I would not shoot NCIS in the foot."_

Jethro watched him walk away. As he passed by the first rows of seats he said, _"He's all yours director."_

Jethro noticed for the first time that not everyone had walked out of the room earlier. He watched as the person stood up and knew that this person might have the ability to change his life. When he saw the person turn around, his world was rocked.

"_Hello, Jethro."_

_**Cause I've been doin' fine without you**_

_**Forgettin' all the love we once knew**_

_**And girl I ain't the one who slammed that door**_

_**But now you say you've changed your thinkin'**_

_**But I ain't got a heart for breakin'**_

_**So go and pick your bags up off my floor**_

_**Oh cause love don't live here anymore**_

Just those two words brought it all back. He saw the moments that had haunted his dreams. He could see the two of them in bed like it was yesterday. He could taste the salty/ sweet taste of skin as he kissed her neck. He could feel the slick, sweat soaked skin that made him grip her a little tighter as she moved against him. He could hear her moan out loud as he moved inside of her.

_**Well baby you can try to tell me how it is**_

_**And try to justify everything you did**_

_**But honey I'm no fool and oh I've been down this road**_

_**Too many times with you I think it's best you go**_

_**Well I got one thing left to say**_

_**Is you can lay in the bed you've made**_

"_Should we skip the you haven't changed a bit bull?"_

Sitting here looking at her he knew that the truth of the matter was, she hadn't changed in the years they had been apart. She was still as beautiful as she was in Paris. Her hair was still fire red, just the way he liked. He couldn't tell the length because she had it up in a bun but he knew it still had to be long. And her body. No, nothing had changed about her physically but she was different. It seemed like she had built a tough shell around her. She was a different person. She wasn't the Jenny he knew and loved.

"_It's been six years. Why start lying to each other now?"_

This was exactly how he needed to be. He had to be cold and distant to her. Never let anybody close, especially her. He couldn't let her hurt him again. She was the one who left him; he would be a fool to let her close again. It was her fault he was the bastard he was today. She left, ran away, and never had to deal with the repercussions. Now she was going to have to.

"_Are you going to have a problem taking orders from me?"_

He knew what she was asking. _"You mean as the director or as a woman?"_

"_Both."_

_**Cause I've been doin' fine without you**_

_**Forgettin' all the love we once knew**_

_**And girl I ain't the one who slammed that door**_

_**But now you say you've changed your thinkin'**_

_**But I ain't got a heart for breakin'**_

_**So go and pick your bags up off my floor**_

_**Oh cause love don't live here anymore**_

He knew what she was thinking. He was always able to read her mind. She wanted to know if he could handle her being his boss. She had been his probie agent. She had been the one who took orders from him. Not only that but she had been the woman he loved. The woman he shared a bed with and planed a future with. She was also the woman who left him on a plane in Paris and ripped his heart out.

_**Oh no that love don't live here anymore**_

_**Oh no, no**_

_**Sugar no, no**_

_**And you don't live here anymore**_

_**Love don't live here anymore**_

_**And since you walked out of my door**_

_**Love don't live here**_

_**Love don't live here girl**_

_**Oh love don't live here anymore**_

He wanted to hate her. He wanted her to feel just an ounce of the pain he had felt when she left but standing here now he couldn't. Seeing her made all those feelings come running back. It just felt too easy to fall back into their old relationship. The old playful banter between them was just too strong. _"You were always a good agent, Jen. Especially undercover."_

"_Jethro."_

That was all it took. That playful smile and the way she said his name was his undoing. He didn't give a damn anymore what she had done, he wanted her back. He smirked back at her with that smile he knew made her go weak at the knees. _"Madam Director."_

Being with her, alone here made him know that he was a fool to believe that love don't live here anymore.


	2. All We'd Ever Need

-All We'd Ever Need~ Jenny/ Jethro thinks about how things would have been different between them.

_**Boy it's been all this time**_

_**And I can't get you off my mind**_

_**And nobody knows it but me**_

Jenny was sitting in her study trying to get work done. Tonight she knew that it was impossible. On this night she couldn't think of anything else but one person, Jethro. Normally she could hide thoughts of him in the back of her mind and get her work done but not tonight. On this day seven years ago she got off a plane and changed her entire life. On this day, she left Jethro in Paris and while she was on the fast tract to a bright future in NCIS, she shattered her heart. She remembered all the days she spent with her new team and while they were great, there was just something missing. She remembered the day Marrow called her to DC to tell her she was the new director of NCIS and while that moment was the most important time in her life, there was something missing. She missed Jethro but no one could know what was in her heart.

_**I stare at your photograph**_

_**Still sleep in the shirt you left**_

_**And nobody knows it but me**_

She looked at the clock and realized that she hadn't got past the first paragraph in 20 minutes. She knew that it was no use. She wasn't going to get any work done. It would all have to wait until tomorrow. She got up from her desk and switched her light off. Walking up the stairs, she couldn't believe the empty feeling she got in her heart. She didn't want to go to bed alone. She wanted someone there with her, laying beside her at night. All she wanted was someone to be waiting for her at night, sitting up in bed, waiting on her because it was impossible to go asleep without her. She wanted Jethro to be with her. When she opened the door to her room, there wasn't anyone there. Her room was as empty as her heart.

She came out of her bathroom wearing her comfortable PJs. She grabbed a book off the bookcase and sat down on the bed, getting comfortable so she could read and loose herself in another world. When she opened the cover, a picture fell out. It was one of her and Jethro, taken at a NCIS fun day. They had just gotten done playing a game of flag football and she was on Jethro's back, holding his flag triumphal in the air. They both looked much younger. While she knew it was taken eight years ago, she knew age was not the reason, it was because they were so happy and in love. It was the week before they went on their finial undercover mission in Paris. Looking at the picture she knew the reason why the shirt she had on always made her feel relaxed and comfortable. It was Jethro's shirt. He had left it here after that event. No one knew that sleeping in that shirt made her feel so safe because for that brief amount of time she could feel like his strong arms were wrapped around her as she slept.

_**Everyday I wipe my tears away**_

_**So many nights I've prayed for you to say**_

_**I should've been chasing you**_

_**I should've been trying to prove**_

_**That you were all that mattered to me**_

_**I should've said all the things that I kept inside of me**_

_**And maybe I could've made you believe**_

_**That what we had was all we'd ever need**_

As she stared at the picture, she felt the tears start to fall. Every night she either fell asleep from exhaustion or after crying herself to sleep. She reached up and wiped the tears off her face. She knew that she was to blame for the things that she was feeling but she knew that someone else shared the blame for her pain. Jethro. If he had done things differently in Paris, she would have never gotten off that plane. She knew he cared for her but she never felt like he would move heaven and earth for her. That is what she wanted from the man that she loved, from him. If he had told her that she was the most important thing in his life he could have made her believe that their relationship was worth giving up her future at NCIS. She would have believed that them together was all she would have ever needed.

_**My friends think I'm moving on**_

_**But the truth is I'm not that strong**_

_**And nobody knows it but me**_

Jethro sat in his basement alone. It had been like this every night since he could remember. He would come home alone, eat some kind of take out, drink his bourbon from a mason jar, and fall asleep under his boat after putting in several hours working on it. He didn't go out with anyone. Sure there had been women in his life after Shannon. Hell, he even had three ex-wives but there wasn't one of them that made him really feel alive. He tried to convince himself that none of the women in his life made him happy but he knew that was a lie. One woman did make him happy. Other than Shannon, she was the only one that he could honestly say that he loved with his whole heart.

Jenny.

She had been the person he could depend on for anything. She had been the best partner he could ever ask for. She was able to read him like a book and knew him inside out. She had also been an amazing lover. The things they did to each other in bed should have been illegal in all 50 states. But she was more than that. She had touched a place in his heart that only Shannon had been able to get too. He loved her. He gave her his whole heart and just like Shannon, she broke it. Unlike Shannon, she did it on purpose. Shannon never intended to be killed, to leave him but Jenny did. Jenny had made a decision to get off that plane and leave him. She chose to break his heart in two.

He didn't have very many people to talk to about what had happened. He had very few friends and of the ones he had only maybe three knew anything about his past relationship with Jenny. Of those he couldn't talk to any one of them about the fact that he still wanted her.

Fornell had married Diane and on more than one occasion had heard her bitching about the fact that Jenny had been the reason for her divorce from Jethro. She was only partially right. Jethro had been very attracted to Jenny when she became his probie. During this time he was still married to Diane. He had never been unfaithful tough. What ended the marriage was her constant bitching about his job and the fact she hit him with a golf club. It also didn't help he had made the mistake of accidently calling her Jenny in bed. Fornell found it hilarious that Diane was right about him screwing his partner, even if she was wrong about when it happened. He also referred to Jethro as a bastard and there was no self respecting bastard that would want a woman who had left him the way Jenny did.

Ducky had worked with them for years, including the time they had been undercover. He was the only one who knew about their affair. He knew that they loved each other but he also knew how much trouble they would get into. He had tried to warn them about getting involved but they weren't willing to listen. Ducky had always said that they were two of the most stubborn people he had ever met. He had told Jethro that Jenny was very ambitious and a very good agent. He knew that she would go far at NCIS, maybe even become the director. He also told him that there was no way she could get to where she wanted being with him. He knew that ending their relationship would hurt like hell. Ducky was never the one to say I told you so but he also would be one to point out that he still was not in a position to be involved with Jenny. She was now his boss and being involved with each other was career suicide.

Then there was Mike Franks. He had found out about him and Jenny by accident after his coma. He was still confused about everything he was being told. In his mind he was still Franks' probie. He had to tell him everything. This included what he remembered about his relationship with Jenny. Hell, he didn't know exactly what to say about the relationship. All he had remembered about it was that they had an incredible night together and Jenny had confirmed what he had seen. He could still feel the head slap he received for breaking the rule about getting involved with a co-worker. Mike had always said that it was a bad idea to get involved with someone you worked with, it clouded your judgment. That was why he had been so dead set against women being an agent. In Mexico, he had told Jethro that if he wanted to hook up with Jenny, then do it or get the hell over her. He didn't even what to think about the head slap he would receive if Mike knew that he was still pinning over the lady director.

No, none of his friends could know that he still wanted Jenny. That he wasn't strong enough to get over her. Worse than that, that he was still in love with her.

_**And I've kept all the words you said**_

_**In a box underneath my bed**_

_**And nobody knows it but me**_

He reached under his work bench and found a box that he kept there. People would be surprised that Jethro held onto things that were personal. To everyone that knew him, he just didn't care about those kind of things. He never showed up when he was given an award. He always allowed Tony to accept them and even to keep them. He didn't have any pictures of family or friends up in his house or at the office. He just didn't seem to want to remember any of the old times fondly.

The truth is that Jethro is very nostalgic. He just didn't leave his things to where everyone could see them. If people saw things, they asked questions and he hated answering questions. He kept most of the things that he had left over from Shannon and Kelly upstairs in Kelly's old room. Some of his more personal stuff, he kept in the basement. No one came down here unless he came with them. He had Kelly's tapes on the counter by the tape player. The few medals that he received that the actually cared about were in the drawing board drawer along with Mike's badge and gun. His sniper rifle was in the secrete drawer under the drawing board. His dress blues was hanging up in the closet along with his first NIS jacket. His lost love box stayed under his work bench. Every woman he knew kept one under their bed, he kept his under his since he seemed to sleep on this bench more than his bed. This box was Jenny's box.

He opened it up and the first thing he saw was the picture of them that had been taken in Paris. He flipped through some more items. There was a picture of her in Serbia. He had given her one of the pictures he had taken but not this one. She didn't know that this one existed. It was one of her that he had taken after several hours of making love. She was sound asleep and looked so peaceful. He always thought that she was most beautiful when she slept. After he passed through several more pictures of them in various places, he came across the letters. Since they were not able to voice their feelings for each other at the office, they wrote it. Jenny would always give him a detailed letter of the things that she had planned for him at home. She would slip it to him in her reports that she would turn into him before she left. There were also times that she would give him sweet little notes that told him how much she loved him. The truth was he loved those notes more than the erotic ones. He reached the bottom and found the last letter she ever gave him. This was the letter that she wrote him when she got off the plane. This reminded him that the last piece of nostalgia he had that was hanging up in the closet with his uniform, her coat. Nope, no one knew that he could be sappy and sentimental when he wanted to be.

_**But if you're happy I'll get through somehow**_

_**But the truth is that I've been screaming out**_

He opened the letter and really read her words for the first time. When he first got the letter, he read it quickly, wanting to get it over with. He was pissed off at her. He didn't understand what exactly had happened between them. He knew they were happy. If there was ever a doubt about that, this letter told him she was. She told him that she loved him very much. That their time in Paris had shown her that there was such a thing as real and true love. A love that took her breath away. The letter also told him the reason she was gone. She had explained to him that while she loved him, she loved her job too. She wanted to go farther than a team member on his team. She wanted her own team and she had been given that chance. The bad thing was that to get that team, she had to leave him. She wouldn't be going back to DC. She was going to be stationed in Europe. She told him that it broke her heart to do this but she had to do what was best for her. She didn't see this relationship going anywhere. While she knew that he cared about her, she just wasn't sure he loved her as much as she did him. She knew that he had some hidden demons and these things made him hold back. She didn't completely feel that he wanted her in his life. For this reason she was leaving him.

Reading this letter again years later, it made him feel like an ass. He knew that he held things back from her. He was never good at letting people know how he felt. The truth was that at times it was hard for him to know what he felt. He knew that he really liked her, that she made him happier than he could imagine. He remembered the first time he realized that he was completely and totally in love with her. It was the night she had gotten shot. He was so scared that she was not going to make it. He swore that his heart stopped beating and he stopped breathing until the moment that she opened her eyes and said his name. It was at that minute that he knew he loved her more than life itself. He just was the idiot who never made it clear to her that he loved her that much. He thought back to the conversation he had with her just a few days ago. They talked about the fact that he had a family, a family that she had no idea about.

"_Would it have changed anything?"_

"_I guess we will never know."_

He needed to know though. He needed to know that if she had knew about what he was feeling in Paris, could things have been different. He needed to know if choosing the life she was living, made her happy, truly happy. If she was, maybe then the heartbreak he felt was worth it. He could get through anything as long as he knew that she was happy.

_**I should've been chasing you**_

_**I should've been trying to prove**_

_**That you were all that mattered to me**_

_**I should've said all the things that I kept inside of me**_

_**And maybe I could've made you believe**_

_**That what we had was all we'd ever need**_

_**It was all we'd ever need**_

He stuffed the letter into his pocket. He took off up the stairs determined to get the answers he needed and there was only one person that could answer them for him.

_**Oh I thought it was all we'd ever need**_

She sat in her room and wondered how different life would have been for them if things had worked out in Paris. Would they be happily married with children or would they their love had slowly started to crumble? Would she be just another ex-wife or would their love have been everything she needed.

He used the key that he had in case of an emergency. He took the stairs quietly, trying not to make a sound and allow her to know that he was here. If she knew that he was coming, it would allow her time to think about what to say to him. He knew that the only hope he had of knowing the complete truth was to catch her off guard. He opened the bedroom door and saw her looking at a picture. The look on her face broke his heart. He could see that she had some tears in her eyes and he could see a hint of longing. He whispered her name so softly that he was scared that she had couldn't hear him. "Jen."

The sound of his voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She saw him standing there in the door way of her room. "What are you…? How did you get in here?"

"I used the key you gave me." He held up his key ring.

"I gave you that key to only use in the event of an emergency."

"This is an emergency." He walked into her room, closing the door behind him and walked up to the side of her bed. "You and I need to talk Jen."

"What about?"

"Our past. I need to know what really happened. Why did you leave?"

"I explained…"

"I don't want to read the explanation in this." He pulled the letter out of his pocket and threw it on the bed. "I want to hear what happened from you, right now."

She sighed. This was a conversation that she didn't want to have. Today of all days he had to come over and make her talk. Her emotions were running crazy because of him but she knew that they needed to talk about this. The only way that they would be able to bury the past was to get this over with. "Jethro, I didn't know where I stood with you."

"I told you that I loved you. Hell, I showed you that I loved you."

"Jethro, I needed to know that we were more than just really good sex."

"Jen…"

"I needed you to prove to me that I was everything to you and in the end I didn't feel that."

"How?"

"Maybe you could have started by being honest with me."

He sat down on the bed beside her but didn't look at her; instead he looked at the wall. "I couldn't tell you about…"

"I'm not talking about telling me about Shannon or Kelly. We both kept things to ourselves. Keeping a secrete is different from lying."

"I never lied to you."

"What you told me might not have been a lie in the beginning but it turned out to be one in the end." She saw him look at her confused. "You have no idea what I'm talking about do you?"

He looked like he was trying to pull a memory up but he needed more. He slightly shook his head no. "Sorry need you to explain."

She took a deep breath. "We were in Paris. It was three months before we were supposed to come back. We had just got done eating at that café we liked and were walking by the waterside. The night was colder than normal but we didn't care…"

As he listened to her describe the events, he went back in time. He could feel the slight feeling of the cold air. He could hear the sounds of her high heels on the pavement. He had his hands in the pockets of his coat and he could feel her arm linked through his, snuggled close to his side. Then their conversation came back to him.

"_I can't believe that things have been moving along this fast. We are so close to getting the Intel we need."_

"_And when we do this mission will all be over." He heard Jenny sigh in disappointment. "What's wrong Jen?"_

"_When it's all over we have to go back home."_

"_That a problem?"_

"_No not really a problem. It's just that we are in Paris, the most beautiful place in the world."_

_He turned and looked at her. "Anywhere in the world is beautiful, as long as you are there."_

_She smiled at him and looked him in the eyes. "You say the sweetest things Jethro." She leaned forward and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Jethro, I got a question to ask you."_

"_Hmmm. Fire away Jen."_

"_What would you do if I ever left you?"_

"_You planning on going somewhere Jen?"_

"_No, just wondering. I know you have two ex-wives who both left you. You let them walk away."_

"_Didn't really love them."_

"_Makes me wonder though. What would happen if I did the same thing?"_

"_You Jen." He stopped walking again. He turned her body where she was standing directly in front of him. He took his finger and placed it under her chin, tilting her head up to him so she would be looking right in his eyes. "I would chase you to the end of the earth." He leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss that he hoped would show her exactly how much he loved her._

Jethro felt like a complete jackass. "I didn't come after you."

"When I left, I wasn't testing you. I really was leaving a better my career. There was a part of me that thought though you would have came after me like you promised.

_**I should have been chasing you**_

"I should have chased you. Things would have been so different if I would have come after you."

_**You should have been trying to prove**_

Jenny looked at him and knew that they both needed to say what was on their minds. "Things would have been very different if you had come after me. You said that the reason you let your ex-wives leave was because you didn't really love them. When I never saw you I felt like I was right in my belief that if I had stayed, I would have just become an ex-wife that you really didn't love in the end."

_**That you were all that mattered to me**_

"I should have really let you know that you were the most important thing in my life, that you meant the world to me. You wouldn't have been an ex-wife."

_**Oh, You should have said all the things**_

"You should have told me everything. If I had known…"

_**That I kept inside of me**_

"I should have told you about Shannon and Kelly. I should have told you that they were part of the reason I…" He grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes. "I was scared. I was scared of how much I loved you. I was scared that I would loose you the way I lost them. I don't think I could have lived if I lost you that way. I loved you so much."

_**Then maybe you could have made me believe**_

"If you would have told me that then, I would have known. I would have stayed on that plane. I would have stayed with you. I would have believed you."

_**That what we had, girl**_

_**Oh that what we had**_

_**What we had**_

_**It was all we'd ever need.**_

They sat there looking at each other in complete silence. Both of them had the same thing running through their minds. Everything was out in the open now. They both knew how much they had loved each other in Paris. The only question now was, are those feelings still there.

Jethro knew that he was the one that really held back in Paris and because of that she walked away. He wasn't going to let that happen now. He had to know if she still loved him like he did her. "Jen." He watched as her head dropped as a way to keep from looking at him. He let go of her hand and placed his hand on her face. He gently stroked her cheek. "Please look at me Jen." He ran his finger down her cheek, to under her chin and gently forced her head up. He saw that look in her eyes that said that she felt the same way as he did. He decided that he was going to take a chance, something he should have done years ago. He leaned in close and pressed his lips against hers.

When she felt his lips against hers, she could have sworn that her heart stopped. The kiss was slow and sweet. When it first started happening, her mind told her to stop him but as the kiss continued she decided to listen to her heart and at least for a little while just enjoy. When the kiss started to become a little bit more passionate, she pulled back to look at him. She needed to know what he was thinking before she allowed it to go too far. "Jethro what are you doing?"

He ran his hand through her hair and teasingly played with the ends of it. "I'm doing what I should have done seven years ago. I'm chasing you. I'm trying to prove that you are all that matters to me. I'm telling you all the things that I kept inside of me all those years ago. I'm showing that even after all this time Jen, I still love you." He cupped her face with his hands and looked directly into her eyes. "Tell me what you want Jen."

Looking into his eyes told her that everything he had said was the truth. He did really still love her. She made up her mind right then in there to let him know just how much she still loved him. "I love you to Jethro. I want you." She leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips. She pulled back long enough to whisper, "Make love to me Jethro."

He pulled her closer, kissing her, finally letting out seven years of pent of passion. He hadn't made love to her in seven years and tonight he was going to show her just what they had been missing. They didn't have to rush. Slowly they removed each others clothes and he moved on top of her.

As Jenny lay in his arms after they were done making love, she thought about everything. She thought about how she had messed up leaving him. She thought about her job and what she had given up to get to that job. She didn't know how things were going to work out between them. They still needed to figure out what they were going to do now that she was the director but there was one thing that she knew for sure. Right now laying in Jethro's arms after making love, she was where she belonged and she damn well wasn't walking away from this. He had finally proved to her that this was all she would ever need.

_**It was all we'd ever need.**_


End file.
